Hunhow
Hunhow est un découvert profondément sous la surface d'Uranus pendant la quête Natah. Se révélant être le père du Lotus, Hunhow entreprend d'accomplir ce que sa fille a finalement réfusé : l'élimination des Tenno. Histoire Général Bien qu’il soit mort au moment où le joueur le rencontre, les restes de Hunhow contiennent toujours sa conscience, lui permettant de communiquer dès que quelqu’un entre en contact physique avec ses restes. Même après la Vieille Guerre, le Lotus le craint toujours, car il possède encore des drones Sentients sous ses ordres et il est prêt à forger une alliance temporaire avec le Stalker pour atteindre son but. Natah Dans le cadre de ses recherches, Tyl Regor déterre les restes de Hunhow des profondeurs d’Uranus, nouvelle qui choque le Lotus et la force à se cacher. Après que les Tenno et Teshin confronte le Lotus sur son passé, ils entreprennent de sceller à nouveau la tombe de Hunhow. Pendant que les Tenno s’exécutent, Hunhow communique directement avec le Lotus, déçu de son apparente trahison. Le Second Rêve Décidé de mener à bien la mission échouée du Lotus, Hunhow convainc le Stalker (en utilisant leur haine mutuelle des Tenno) de servir en tant que son avatar et de l’aider à détruire les Tenno, lui donnant une épée longue forgée à partir de ses restes. Craignant le pire, le Lotus, avec l’assistance d’Alad V, ordonne aux Tenno de localiser les restes de Hunhow sur Uranus pour découvrir les plans de son père. Mais une fois que les Tenno ont localisé ses restes, le Lotus réalise que Hunhow l’a dupée pour qu’elle révèle l’emplacement du Réservoir, la source des pouvoirs des Tenno, dissimulé profondément à l’intérieur du Néant. Comprenant les raisons de l’alliance de Hunhow avec le Stalker – le Néant étant dangereux pour les Sentients, le Lotus envoie les Tenno dans le Néant pour sauver le Réservoir, qui plus tard s’avère être la Lune. Alors que les Tenno se ruent pour protéger le Réservoir, Hunhow – s'exprimant à travers le Stalker – nargue les Tenno et le Lotus sur leur imminente destruction. Durant le siège, les Tenno découvrent leur vraie nature, et par la suite lutte pour regagner son vaisseau. Cependant, le Stalker – et par extension, Hunhow, a réussi à s’infiltrer à bord du vaisseau et à tendre une embuscade aux Tenno. Juste quand les Tenno parviennent à sécuriser le Lien Somatique, le Stalker réussit à empaler la Warframe avec l’épée de Hunhow, laissant l’Opérateur à sa merci. Utilisant ses dernières forces, la Warframe arrive à briser l’épée, coupant le contrôle de Hunhow sur le Stalker et forçant ce dernier à fuir. On ne sait pas si Hunhow est toujours vivant, bien que ce qu’il reste de son épée ne semble plus contenir sa conscience. Citations *''(Static)'' :: :: :: *''...Natah, where are you? You cannot hide from me.'' :: *''Natah, who have you become? Does this form remind you of what you once were? Time has carried my seed so very far from the branch.'' :: *''Natah, why did you betray me? Why did you not finish the sequence you started? Why did you stop at the last?'' :: *''We crossed the gap, wombs in ruin, to bring an end to this. We severed the worlds, let them destroy me, why is the sequence not complete?'' :: *''My own daughter. The last of my womb. How can you do this?'' :: *''You betrayed us. As I awake, so will they. They will say you're riven and want to reclaim you. I will not be able to stop them.'' :: Divers *Curieusement, il existe un cosmétique appelé "Masque Sentinelle Hunhow", qui précède l'introduction de Hunhow avec une marge considérable (la plupart des premiers Cosmétiques pour Sentinelles ont été introduits avec la mise à jour 7.8, à peu près 2 ans avant que Hunhow ne fasse ses débuts). On ne sait pas s'il s'agissait d'un présage de la part des développeurs ou non. **En référence possible à ça, le pommeau de la War partage une ressemblance frappante avec ledit masque. *Le nom de Hunhow a été révélé durant le TennoVIP 2015. Auparavant, celui-ci était inconnu. Voir aussi *Sentient *Lotus *Natah Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Update 17